


Green as the Hills

by annabeth



Series: Dogs versus Wolves [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kouga mentioned, Mild Language, Sequel, Unrealized Feelings, emotionally constipated boy, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: "Unlike Kouga," Inuyasha was saying the following day, bending Kagome's ear whether she liked it or not, "I don't need to do all that posturing. I'm strong and I can protect you, no matter what, Kagome; you don't need him."
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & InuYasha, Miroku & Sango (InuYasha)
Series: Dogs versus Wolves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744444
Kudos: 5





	Green as the Hills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blownwish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/gifts).



> Written for "arrogance" on my prompt set for Get Your Words Out Yahtzee. Inuyasha pretty much embodies arrogance as if the dictionary definition was written just for him, lol.
> 
> This is a sequel to "Fighing Like Wolves." Blownwish suggested I write one, and while this didn't quite come out like she suggested, I do like it! And I've completed another prompt set.

"Unlike Kouga," Inuyasha was saying the following day, bending Kagome's ear whether she liked it or not, "I don't need to do all that posturing. I'm strong and I can protect you, no matter what, Kagome; you don't need him."

"Inuyasha, it isn't like that with Kouga." Privately, Kagome was wearied by the whole discussion. Inuyasha was blind as a bat and, as Shippo had put it yesterday, dumb as a post when it came to her. Or maybe it was more accurate to say when it came to love. He still hadn't figured out Kagome had feelings for him, and she was pretty sure she'd been bleeding them all over the place for months.

"I _will_ waste Naraku, destroying his pathetic excuse for life, and I will recover the Shikon Jewel shards, and then no one can hurt you ever again, Kagome," Inuyasha continued. Kagome nodded as if she agreed, walking her bike with Shippo in the basket.

_Except you,_ she thought sadly, _you hurt me every time you mention Kikyo, or look at her, or obviously still love her._

"And _after_ I destroy Naraku, it's that damn wolf's turn—" Inuyasha started, but then he reared back a little when he saw Kagome's face. She rather imagined she must look truly terrifying at the moment.

"You will leave Kouga alone," Kagome said sharply. "He hasn't done anything to you."

"Oh, hasn't he?" Inuyasha replied, strutting down the lane like he owned the entirety of feudal Japan. Hell, maybe he thought he did. Kagome didn't always understand what was going on in that thick skull of his. "He hits on you constantly! It's an affront to me, to watch the way he slavers at your ankles like he can't wait to take a bite. _I'm_ not like that," he finished, looking smug. Kagome wished she could growl like he could, because she certainly felt like it right now.

Too bad Inuyasha didn't come sniffing around her, Kagome thought. She'd probably encourage him if he just showed the slightest interest. Inuyasha protected her with his life—he clearly cared, to a point—and he fought battles over her, and not just ones that were posturing, like against Kouga, but against horrific villains like Naraku.

The trouble was, Kagome didn't know if those battles were really for _her_. When Inuyasha swore he was going to destroy Naraku, was it really for Kagome's sake, or because of the fifty year old betrayal he and Kikyo had suffered? Oh, it always really came back down to Kikyo, after all. Kagome sighed.

"What's the matter, Kagome?" Miroku asked, walking slightly behind her and Inuyasha. Shippo hung over the side of the bike's basket.

"Yeah, what did Inuyasha do now?" he asked, his little hands clenched. "I'll—I'll punch him for you, Kagome!"

"That's not necessary," she said, shaking her head. "He's just being himself, that's all, Shippo. He doesn't deserve your violence."

"Maybe he does though!" Shippo waved his fists. "He always beats up on those weaker than he is! And he gives too many noogies."

"He's a man," Sango said. She sounded like she really knew what she was talking about. She probably did, Kagome reflected. Kagome's experience with men was limited to Inuyasha, Houjou from school, and occasionally Kouga. Though he didn't really count, because he looked at her and thought he saw her, when what he really saw was a woman he'd invented whole cloth from his mind.

And Inuyasha hardly counted either, because he was too dense to realize how she felt. Kagome drooped, until Miroku's hand fell on her shoulder.

"He probably just needs a push, Kagome. Say the word and I, the traveling itinerant monk of great status, will set him straight!"

"Miroku," Sango said warningly, and then her hiraikotsu was denting Miroku's skull. "Keep your hands to yourself."

"I have no idea what you guys are going on about," Inuyasha said, dropping back to side-eye Kagome, "but I can hear you, you know."

"Inuyasha, forget it," Kagome said. "It's not important."

She sighed again and kept walking, wishing she'd sense a Sacred Jewel shard or that a demon would attack, something interesting that would take her mind off her feelings for Inuyasha or everyone else's preoccupation with her love life. It seemed like everyone could read her heart _but_ Inuyasha. He was—

"God, you're _such an idiot!_ " Kagome shouted, then stomped forward. Shippo was thrown back into the basket by her sudden furious stride forward with the bike.

"What the hell did I do?" Inuyasha asked, looking all around him. Kagome didn't have to check behind her to know everyone else was shaking their heads. Kirara chirruped and Shippo balled his little fists again.

"When is he gonna figure it out?" Shippo said to himself, though he was near enough to Kagome for her to make out the words. She kept stomping forward. That Inuyasha! He'd probably, oh, in about three seconds, he'd definitely mention Kikyo, that bastard!

Why did she have to love _him_?

"I just don't get women," Inuyasha said, swooping forward to catch up to Kagome. "The only woman who ever made the slightest sense to me, and it wasn't much, was—"

"Oh, _Kikyo_ , right? God, Inuyasha! _Sit boy!_ " she screamed, and felt an immense sense of satisfaction when he faceplanted with great velocity into the ground.

"Why?" Inuyasha said from his new vantage point. Kagome was about to say something, she hadn't decided what yet, when Miroku intervened.

"I think it's jealousy," he said, poking Inuyasha in the back with his staff. "Inuyasha, Kagome has feelings for you."

"I _know_ that," Inuyasha said gruffly. "She likes me because I'm strong, and I can keep her safe. Of course she has feelings for me. I like her too. She… well, sometimes she smells kinda nice." Inuyasha sounded surprised by this last admission, as if he hadn't been planning to say that until the words left his mouth.

"That's it? I smell nice?" Kagome said incredulously. She loved him and he—all he could come up with was that she _smelled nice_? "I bet you said that to Kikyo, but I bet you also said much nicer things, too," Kagome hurled over her shoulder.

"Hey, wait for me!" yelled Inuyasha, still stuck to the ground like a magnet to a refrigerator.

"Oh, Inuyasha," Miroku said. "You have a lot to learn about women, you know."

"So do you," Sango said. "Women like to be wooed before being asked to bear your children, Miroku. And you never notice what's right beneath your nose, either."

"Men are _stupid_ ," Kagome said, "especially half-demons!"

Inuyasha caught up with her, pouncing in front of her so she'd have to stop.

"I'm smart enough," he said. "I know how to wield the Tetsusaiga. I can beat my own, full _youkai_ brother in battle, even if he won't admit to it. I've got plenty of good qualities. I don't get you! Why would you say I'm stupid?"

"If you have to ask, you are just what I say you are, Inuyasha." Kagome tried to swerve around him.

But Inuyasha moved with her. He reached out, snagged her hands, and forced her to stop.

"I might not be everything to everyone, Kagome, but I can be everything to you. I _will_ keep you from getting hurt. You'll always have my sword and my claws, Kagome."

She looked into those golden eyes. Sure, he was dumb, and he didn't get _anything_ subtle, but those words… well. Inuyasha may not realize it, but that was probably the closest thing she was ever going to get to a declaration of love, even if he definitely still preferred Kikyo. Still loved Kikyo.

"Oh, well, forget it, Inuyasha," she said, and he watched her go, confusion writ all over his face.

"But, I don't _understand!_ " he wailed, and Sango's laughter rang out. The sun crested the green, unsullied hills in front of her, and Kagome smiled. Sometimes he was insufferable, but deep down, Inuyasha really was all right.

Maybe he owned some of that arrogance, after all.

END


End file.
